club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lily8763cp/Fan Idea for CPR's First Halloween Party
This is mostly for the Discord. But pretty much, because the April Fool's Day was a mix, it's easy to assume most other parties will be mixes. I would do the Medieval Party, but I assume that's already been decided on by the staff. I tried not to miss a "normal" room, but I might've. Normal Rooms Halloween_Party_2009_Dance_Lounge.png|Arcade/Dance Lounge - 2009 (I would do an newer one, but the newer ones have the Bits and Bolts game that isn't in the game yet.) Halloween_Party_2007_Beach.png|Beach - 2007's room (While I do prefer 2012's room, that one has the "3rd" one showing, not the first one. Since this is CPR's first year, showing the first movie would make the most sense.) Halloween_Party_2011_Beacon.png|Beacon - 2011's room (not much changed for this room. It was either pumpkin or just dark skies. This was the room as its most detailed.) Halloween_Party_2008_Book_Room.png|Book Room - 2008 (This is the version that leads to the Secret Laboratory, and since my idea for this party includes the Secret Laboratory, using this room would be best fit for it.) Halloween_Party_2011_Coffee_Shop.png|Coffee Shop - 2011 (not much changed for this shop, at least during the years when it had this design.) Halloween_Party_2013_Cove.png|Cove - 2013 (Yes, this was after its redesign, but it does look better than what was in it for the past years. If not this, then I assume it'll be around 2008's one, with the caution tape around the water.) Halloween_Party_2012_Dock.png|Dock - 2009 (I don't know, just prefer the Pumpkin Patch over what they did for 2013 and onwards) Halloween_Party_2009_Dojo.png|Dojo - 2009 (It's has this design through all the years it had the Card-Jistu prepared, and din't get redesigned.) Halloween_Party_2009_Dojo_Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard - 2009 (this one looks the best. It's either that, or videos for a "game" that probably wouldn't be added in a while or just darkness.) Halloween_Party_2011_Forest.png|Forest - 2011 (Now here's the thing. Both 2011 and 2012 was fun. However, this room can allow both to "combine". Dark Chamber will lead to the Dark Swamp, while the Haunted House will lead to the 2012 Haunted House.) Halloween_Party_2010_Gift_Shop.png|Gift Shop - 2010 (most detailed of the "non redesigned" Gift Shops Halloween_Party_2010_Iceberg.png|Iceberg - 2010 (fancy lights or a pumpkin AND fancy lights? Choice seems easy.) File:Halloween_Party_2007_Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse - 2007 (playing the first movie, first room that has the movie. I think that's how it works.) Halloween_Party_2009_Mine_2.png|Mine - 2009 (One of the only times it was decorated. Might as well use it.) Halloween_Party_2010_Mine_Shack.png|Mine Shack - 2010 (Sad thing. 2009's is better, but we have the Recycling Plant now, so we can't use that one.) Halloween_Party_2011_Night_Club.png|Night Club - 2011 (I don't know, I just like how this one looks. Seems more "advanced" and better than the previous years') Halloween_Party_2010_Pet_Shop.png|Pet Shop - 2010 (Not much that fits the current design, so there's this) Halloween_Party_2011_Pizza_Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor - 2011 (most "detailed' of the designs fitting the Pizza Parlor's current design) Halloween_Party_2010_Plaza.png|Plaza - 2010 (Free item, and just looks nice. 2009's can be used for a different free item instead.) Halloween_Party_2011_Ski_Hill.png|Ski Hill - 2011 (For the most part, it was this. This one was the first one to add a shadow (I think.) to the scarecrow however.) Halloween_Party_2011_Ski_Lodge.png|Ski Lodge - 2011 (Similar to the Ski Hill, it's been like this for the most part, not much way to choose.) Halloween_Party_2012_Ski_Village.png|Ski Village - 2012 (Now. 2011 and 2012 are mostly the same, with the exception of the "Where's Gariwald?" poster. You'll see in "other rooms" why this would be the preferred one) Halloween_Party_2014_Stadium.png|Stadium - 2014 (yes, to get a Halloween-like one for this place, I had to choose one from late in 2014. However, if this one is too "late" into CP's life, then 2009's looks fine too Halloween_Party_2012_Town.png|Town - 2012 (Like Ski Village, 2011 and 2012 are similar, with the exception of the "Where's Gariwald?" poster. Halloween_Party_2011_Underground_Pool.png|Underground Pool - 2011 (Not much changed between the years, but this one has a green light so eh. Guess it's better?) Other Rooms Halloween Party 2010 Dark Swamp.png|Dark Swamp (would lead from Forest's Dark Chamber entrance) Halloween Party 2017 Dark Chamber lit up.png|Dark Chamber (would lead from the Dark Swamp) Halloween_Party_2011_Swamp_Maze.png|Swamp Maze (Would lead from the Dark Chamber. Just like how it did in 2011's Halloween Party) Halloween_Party_2010_Monster_Room.png|Monster Room (would lead from the Swamp Maze) (The exit would lead back to the Dark Swamp, due to the "Haunted House" in this party being the 2012 one) Halloween_Party_2009_Secret_Laboratory.png|Secret Laboratory (leads from the Book Room) Halloween_Party_2012_Foyer.png|Foyer (part of the Haunted Mansion. When be where the player ends up if they go through the Haunted Mansion entrance in the Forest. All the rooms in the Haunted Mansion are in the same place they were during 2012's Halloween party) This is just my idea however, and when that party comes around, it might not be that way. I am not an official staff member of CPR, so don't treat this like it's official. Category:Blog posts